Kamen Rider RWBY: Wake up! Take back our Past!
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: Here it is, the final movie for now of Kamen Rider RWBY, Wake up! Take back our Past! Yeah.
"Ok, maybe a little question is needed before we get into this. Trust me, this is very important. Now, if I was to find the so called biggest evil, of every single lifetime and/ or dimension. Hitler, Donald Trump, Osama Bin Laden, Romen Torchwick, Shinnok, Handsome Jack, Tenjuro Banno, Bhunivelze, Kuvira, Zaheer or even Freiza, minutes before there downfalls and tell them how they would be defeated, would I become the evil?" Asked Hope, in a room filled with pictures of evil men and women in history and throughout the dimensions. "You see, the question is important for one reason. The reason why no evil has ever won. Does anyone know why evil just can't win, no matter what they do? Weather they enslave humanity or use our feelings against us" Said Hope.

Hope woke up, in Yang's house in the RWBY dimension. He picked up his phone from the bedside table, and then walked out of the bedroom, to see Raven Bawein. "Raven..." Said Hope. "... In the flesh" Said Raven. "... Why are you here? Birdy boy said you never wanted to see Yang agian" Said Hope. "Because. My semibalace is to see a possible future. And that possible future I saw features my daughter dieing from a man in a Kamen Rider's armour kicking her off of a skyscraper" Said Raven. "So you're going to what, exactly?" Asked Hope. "Well, I know it's not any of your armours" Said Raven. "You've been watching me?" Asked Hope. "You should have died back when you got your Climax Form" Said Raven. "How very encouraging..." Said Hope, before he got a text. "Gonna answer that?" Asked Raven. "Depends, what's it about?" Asked Hope. "Breakfast conversation with one Lara Croft" Said Raven. "Who's she?" Asked Hope. "An archeologist" Said Raven. "An archeologist? Well then, let's see" Said Hope, before he looked at his phone. "... Wrong. It's to meet her in... Siberia? And D.N.L?" Asked Hope. "D.N.L?" Asked Raven. "Like... um... the words of dimensions travel. I just need to think one word to get to said dimension. But a D.N.L, or a Dimensional Nautical Language, is the one word to get anywhere in a dimension. Basically, I usually think RWBY or Emily so I usually come here or around Emily. I thought Raven one time" Said Hope. "What happened?" Asked Raven. "I'm pretty sure you remember" Said Hope. "I wish I didn't" Said Raven. "You cut me" Said Hope. "Just go" Said Raven. "... You will tell her, won't you?" Asked Hope. "... Yes" Said Raven. "Now, let me get my upper clothes on" Said Hope, before he went back into the bedroom. Yang then woke up. "Rise and shine, sleepy head" Said Hope. "Ugh... what time is it?" Asked Yang. "Um... morning" Said Hope. "Be more accurate" Said Yang. "There's a clock out there" Said Hope, as he put on his shirt and trenchcoat. "I'm pants-less" Said Yang. "Me and Zi don't care" Said Hope, as he put some shoes. "Damm Hope. When did you get those shoes?" Asked Yang. "They're your shoes" Said Hope, before he walked out of the bedroom. "Son of a bitch stole my shoes. I liked those shoes" Said Yang, before she put on some shorts. "So you're Yang's mom?" Asked Zi. "Yes" Said Raven. "My memories of Yang tell me that you left her when she was just 2 years old. Why?" Asked Zi. "Because..." Said Raven, before Yang walked out of the bedroom, and saw Raven. "... Mom" Said Yang, as tears rolled down her eyes, and she ran over to Raven and hugged her. "Yang... you're stronger then I remember" Said Raven. "I had to become stronger... my mother left me when I was two, without any explanations" Said Yang. "I'm sorry..." Said Raven, as Yang's eyes turned red, and her hair glowed. "Yang. You're eyes" Said Hope. "I know. I'm angry. My mum just came into my house, the mum who abandoned be and my dad when I was 2. You don't expect me to be angry?" Asked Yang. "I expect you to be angry. I expect you to want to yell at her till your lungs explode, and your voice is gone, never to be found. You are always the happiest, the saddest. You are so perfectly in tune with emotions. Well, I need to go. Some archeologist needs me" Said Hope, before he disappeared.

Meanwhile, in another dimensions Siberia

"I'm here, Dr Lara" Said Hope, as he looked around. "So am I" Said Lara. "Well, mind explaining to me how you got my number?" Asked Hope. "You gave it to me" Said Lara. "Oh, sure" Said Hope. "Follow me" Said Lara, as she walked into a cave. "Alright" Said Hope, as he followed her. "Now, centuries ago, in old Rome, you know about the gladiators, right?" Asked Lara. "... No, I've never heard of this Rome, or these Gladiators" Said Hope, sarcastically. "Funny. Now, do you know the story of Calibreono?" Asked Lara. "Calibreono?" Asked Hope. "Guess not" Said Lara, as mummies lined the walls. "What is this place?" Asked Hope. "The gateway of the ancient Riders of Rome" Said Lara. "... Riders..." Said Hope. "Hope. Riders are from Rome, but also made in Japan" Said Lara. "I don't understand..." Said Hope, as they arrived in a underground temple. "The ancient Roman Gladiators found a belt. Kind of like the OOO Driver..." Said Lara. "How do you know about the OOO Driver?" Asked Hope. "You told me. Do you have amnesia?" Asked Lara. "I hope so" Said Hope. "Right. Calibreono was called Kamen Rider Glad" Said Lara. "Kamen Rider Glad?..." Asked Hope. "Yes. Glad. Like i was when I found this out" Said Lara. "Fuck that pun" Said Hope. Suddenly, the mummies from the hallway started walking up to them. "Not mummies... white yummys..." Said Hope, as he put on the RWBY Driver. "Don't worry. I can handle this" Said Lara, as she held up a Beast Driver. "What the hell?" Asked Hope. "You made me a Kamen Rider. Remember?" Asked Lara, as she put on the Beast Driver, and then put on a silver version of the Beast Ring. "No. I don't. We haven't met yet" Said Hope. "Oh well. Get out of here Hope" Said Lara, before Hope disappeared.

2 weeks ago, in the Wizard Dimension

Wiseman thrusted the Hamel Cane into Gremlin, sending him flying into a tree. "And now, to..." Said Wiseman, as Koyomi ran by, with the Infinity Ring in her hands. Annoyed, Wiseman attempted to take the Hamel Cane out of the tree and Gremlin, but the Hamel Cane was stuck. Wiseman then started to walk off. "Wait, Wiseman" Said a kid in a black hoodie. "Who are you?" Asked Wiseman. "Answer. You need to kill Gremlin" Said Answer. "He's dead" Said Wiseman. "He wants you to believe that. He's smart, remember" Said Answer. Gremlin then started moving. "Damm it..." Said Gremlin, as he pulled the Hamel Cane out of himself. Wiseman then took the Hamel Cane out of Gremlin's hands, and then slashed at him a few times, destroying him.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

Hope appeared. "Yang, I'm..." Said Hope, as he saw Roman Torchwick holding an unconscious Yang up by her hair. "How the hell are you here!?" Asked Hope. Roman then let go of Yang, and then gained ancient Roman Gladiator armour. "Necromancy? Maybe even more? Advanced rituals?" Asked Hope, as Answer appeared next to Hope, and tried to punch him, but Hope blocked it. "Who are you?" Asked Hope, as he kicked Answer away. "I am Answer of the Paddra of Kay Mo Noes" Said Answer. "Paddra Kay-Answer" Said Hope. "If you must" Said Answer. "What, don't like official titles?" Asked Hope, as he kicked Answer back. Answer then took a belt out of his pocket, witch looked like a one slotted OOO Driver. "What is that?" Asked Hope. "The Glad Driver" Said Answer. Answer then put on the Glad Driver, and took a small Roman Gladiator helmet out of his pocket. "Henshin" Said Answer, as he placed the helmet into the belt. Answer then gained metallic black armour, like a Gladiators, with crimson lines on the gauntlets and body armour, with a Roman Galdiator themed helmet. "Roman Rider Gald" Said Answer. "Great, just great. Name the last non team up movie that didn't have an evil rider. OOO, right?" Asked Hope. Hope then threw Answer out of the window, and then transformed into RWBY Twin Sword Gun Form. "Come on then" Said Answer. Hope then started shooting at Answer with the R2- Gunners, witch didn't effect Answer. "We came before you. You cannot kill me" Said Answer, before he started walking towards Hope. "Crap" Said Hope, before he quickly changed into RWBY Swords form. Hope then summoned 10 P- Swords, plus two in his hands, and then started fighting Answer, with Answer disarming Hope of his weapons and then using a P-Sword to slash Hope across the chest multiple times, before Hope grabbed the P- Sword. "We Roman Riders are much more powerful then you Kamen Riders. I will prevail" Said Answer. "No, you won't. We don't have Japan in our name" Said Hope, as he kicked Answer back. Hope then quickly changed into RWBY Climax Form, causing Answer to run away. "Ok then..." Said Hope, as Roman turned into dust. "Fuck it, this feels like a movie" Said Hope, as he walked over to Yang. "Yang, you ok?" Asked Hope, as he picked Yang up. "Yep, I'm fine" Said Yang. "Ok. Where's Zi?" Asked Hope. "Her... body. That black hooded person destroyed her body!" Shouted Yang, as her eyes went red. "Yang, calm down. We can get her back. I promise, ok?" Asked Hope. "... Ok. I trust you Hope" Said Yang. "Ok... why are your eyes still red?" Asked Hope. "Because I'm still angry" Said Yang. "... Just, gather everyone here, alright?" Asked Hope. "Who's everyone?" Asked Yang. "Cinder, Neo, and Emily. We can't worry the others. They have normal lives to have" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Yang.

3 months ago, in the Giam Dimension

"Let's end this, Michi! This is our stage!" Declared Kouta, as he, in Giam Kiwami Arms, and Michi, in Ryugen Grape Arms, attempted to preform there Rider Kicks on Kamen Rider Jam. Suddenly, Answer, as Kamen Rider Glad got in the way of the Rider Kicks, causing a massive explosion, and Jam ran away. "What was that?" Asked Kouta. The flames from the explosion then started turning black, and a girl in a grey hoodie appeared from the flames. She then held up a silver one switch slotted Fourze Driver, and put it on. She then inserted a roman gladiator themed Astroswitch into that slot, and pushed the Enter Lever, to transform her into Roman Rider Glad, but with silver lines instead of crimson lines. "Roman Rider... Glad point 2" Said Glad.2.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

Emily, Hope, Cinder, Neo, Ruby and Yang were all in Ruby's shop. "Ok, so there is a evil rider out there who is scared of my while I'm in Climax form, but is also very powerful" Said Hope. "So, what? He's scared?" Asked Emily. "No, he's not. He kicked my ass a little" Said Hope. "So, wait. He just ran?" Asked Emily. "Yes, he just ran. If anything, he could have beaten me" Said Hope. "Why did he run then?" Asked Cinder. "Ok, that's question number one" Said Hope. "He wants to kill you. I mean, why harm a rider when you can kill them?" Asked Neo. "I guess that's it" Said Hope. Suddenly, Gamal, Uva, Mezool and Kazari appeared outside. "How are they..." Said Hope. "And fully core medaled" Said Neo. Mezool laughed, as Hope, Emily, Cinder and Neo quickly transformed into Kamen Rider RWBY Gaunt Form, Kamen Rider Reborn, Kamen Rider Format Formation Centaur, and Kamen Rider Gelato Melon Energy Arms, and walked outside. "There they real thing guys. No cheap party tricks" Said Hope. "How do you know?" Asked Neo. "We haven't been hit yet" Said Hope. Gamal, Uva, Mezool and Kazari then started walking towards the riders. "What are they doing?" Asked Hope. "Walking towards us, what do you think?" Asked Cinder. Gamal, Uva and Kazari then punched Emily, Neo and Hope away and went after them. "You're the new Kamen Riders?" Asked Mezool. "We've been around for so, so long" Said Cinder, as she attempted to hit Mezool, but Mezool grabbed her fist. "Oh, Format Girl. You're not strong" Said Mezool, as she threw her into the other riders. The Greeed then started firing lasers at the riders, causing an explosion. "Easy" Said Uva. Suddenly, there were all shot from there side by a rider. "Who are you?" Asked Uva. "Kamen Rider Kreis" Said Kreis. Kreis then tapped a button on the tablet like device on her arm, witch looked like Birth's Logo twice. "Drill Arm, Shovel Arm, combine. Destruct Arm" Declared the Celebine, as a Drill Arm appeared on her arm, with two halves of a Shovel Arm appearing on the sides of the bottom of the Drill Arm. "Get her" Said Mezool. "Right away" Said Gamal. Gamel then charged at Kreis, but Kreis blocked it with the Destruct Arm, and then swung it at Gamel a few times, before Gamel grabbed it. "Nice try, lady" Said Gamel. Kreis then swiped her hand on the Combine Tekner on her arm. "Birth Party!" Declared the Celebine, as the Destruct Arm split in two, and glowed gold, before Kreis slashed at Gamel, causing him to explode in a shower of Cell Medels, and all nine of his normal Core Medels. "How!?" Asked Uva. "You're next, bug boy. In fact. I'll end this little party" Said Kreis, as she pressed two buttons on the Celebine. "Axcaliber, Dice Saber, combine. Chance Lance!" Declared the Celebine, as the handle of the Dice Saber attached to the handle of the Axcaliber, and the blade of the Dice Saber attached to the top of the Axcaliber, as its blade vanished. "Well? Come on, Greeedy little piggies" Said Kreis, as the three Greeed tried to hit her, but she blocked all three punches with the Chance Lance. "Better finish this quickly. People might just be missing Hope" Said Kreis, as she pushed the three Greeed backwards. Kreis then swiped her hand on the Celebine. "Wizard Party! Beast Party! Celebration!" Declared the Celebine, before the Chance Lance shot out a golden aura dragon and a golden aura chimera, witch flew into Uva, Mezool and Kazari, causing them to explode in a shower of Cell Medels, and all nine of there normal Core Medels. Kreis then walked away.

Meanwhile, at Blake's House

"How did we get here?" Asked Hope, as he, Emily, Cinder and Neo canceled there transformations. "I managed to bring you here. My semibalace helped" Said Blake. "Daddy!" Shouted Lilac, as she hugged Hope's leg. "Hello, Lilac" Said Hope. "Daddy, do you know any songs? Can you sing?" Asked Lilac. "What an odd question. Yes, I can sing. Maybe later though" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Lilac. "Hope, some girl came by earlier. She wanted to know where the one of fire and hope was. I assume that was you" Said Blake. "Oh. Well, where is she?" Asked Hope. "The docks" Said Blake. "Ok" Said Hope, before he left. "What about us?" Asked Emily. "Stay here" Said Blake.

20 minutes later, at the docks

"Hello? Somebody here?" Asked Hope. Suddenly, Wiseman walked out of a nearby warehouse. "Wiseman? What are you doing here? You died. Gremlin killed you" Said Hope. "I was warned. By a man in black" Said Wiseman. "That is a movie I haven't seen" Said Hope. Hope then quickly transformed into Kamen Rider RWBY War Hammer Form, and summoned the N- Hammer. Wiseman then summoned his Hamel Cane, and they started fighting, with Hope winning. Hope then pushed Wiseman through some barrels with the N- Hammer, ending in Hope pinning Wiseman to a crane. "Sou! Tell me who that man was" Said Hope, as the crane groaned. "Answer" Said Wiseman. "He tried to kill me" Said Hope. Suddenly, Wiseman exploded. "What the..." Asked Hope, before he was shot in the back, knocking him into the crane, causing the drill to fall on him. Roman Rider Glad, but with bright golden lines instead of silver. "I'm almost complete. I'm now Roman Rider Vengeance" Said Vengeance. "I'd call you the timeline killer" Said a voice. Suddenly, Yang, on her motercycle drove into Vengeance, knocking it into the nearby water. "Now, to save Hope" Said Yang, as she moved some of the broken crane, revealing Hope to be in Climax Form and ok. "Yang. What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Hope. "You could say thanks" Said Yang. "I could" Said Hope, as he stood up. Vengeance then jumped out of the water. "You bastards" Said Vengeance. "Oh, shut up. You're not going to win. You've been abusing the Kamen Rider timeline. Just to gain power. Warning villains of there demise, yadda yadda fucking yadda. I can feel it, in my heart. That's what happens when you know a lot more then how to survive as a rider. Did you know, I'm the fifth rider who can feel the ebb and flow of the Kamen Rider timeline? You played rider roulette, and in the end, you've lost this draw" Said Hope. Hope then ran towards Vengeance. "You can do this Hope" Said Yang. Vengeance then summoned a grey and red gun, and shot at Hope, but Hope was unaffected and got to Vengeance to punch him five times, then elbow him in the chest, duck under one of Vengeance's punches, and kick him in the back. "Hour 1: Select mode!" Declared the Climax Shield. "Mode two" Said Hope, summoning the R- Scythe. Hope then slashed Vengeance a few times across the chest, before Vengeance blocked the attack with a golden scythe. "My copy weapon" Said Vengeance, before he kicked Hope back, and took the R- Scythe. Vengeance then began rapidly slashing at Hope, quickly knocking him out of transformation, but Vengeance continued for a few seconds, before Yang punched Vengeance, knocking him into a warehouse. "Hope?" Asked Yang. "Sorry Yang. That's probably what kills me" Said Hope. "But you can't die" Said Yang, as Hope started turning into sand, slowly. "It's ok, Yang. Just promise me something" Said Hope. "What?" Asked Yang, as she teared up a little, but Hope cleared her eyes. "Don't get mad. That's what gets you in the end. That's how I've beaten you in the past, that's how you've always been beaten. You don't think while you're mad. You just rush in, and hope for the best. Like me. I never have a plan, and I just hope I have enough power to win. I didn't on this day. And look what happened. I'm about to die. Yang. Let me be the last person, ok? Let me be the last" Said Hope, before he fully turned into sand. Yang then sat down, as a small golden dragon flew into her. "Well, I'm trying to stay calm Hope. And it's working" Said Yang, as her hair started to glow and stop glowing. Yang then took Hope's Infinity Dragon ring.

10 minutes later

Vengeance, now with a golden suit and black lines, walked out of the warehouse. "I am now Roman Rider Absolute" Said Absolute. "Good for you" Said Yang, as she stood up. "Nothing can oppose me. There is nothing in any dimension that can stop me" Said Absolute. "Well done. You explained the same thing twice. Witch means that you're an bigger idiot then I thought. Let me teach you something. Why nothing evil can actually enslave humanity, destroy everything. Just win" Said Yang, as a Wizardriver appeared around her waist. Yang then put the Infinity Dragon Wizard Ring on. Yang then scanned the ring. "Infinity! Dragon! Boun, Zaba, Byunn, Dagon! Kira Kira!" Declared the Wizardriver, as Yang transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Dragon Styles. "And you think that can defeat me?" Asked Absolute. "Yes. Now, you assume I'm weaker then you. One reason why I can defeat you. You villains believe yourself stronger then your opponents" Said Yang. Absolute then yelled, before charging at Yang, and attempting to punch Yang, but Yang grabbed the incoming fist, and lifted him up. Yang then punched him in the stomach a few times, before throwing him aside. "Crap" Said Absolute. Absolute then summoned a black gun, and started shooting at Yang, but did no damage. "Reason two. You all believe yourselves to be smarter. More tactically advanced" Said Yang, as she used a connect ring, and pulled a Wizarswordgun in gun mode out of the sigil made, and then started shooting at Absolute, knocking him back through a crate. Yang then changed the Wizarswordgun into its sword mode, and ran towards Absolute, before slashing him multiple times on is body, causing massive damage. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Shouted Absolute, before Yang scanned her Kick Strike Ring. "But the last reasons, you may be thinking?" Asked Yang, as she jumped into the air, and a golden aura, in the shape of a dragon, enveloped her body. A black aura then enveloped Absolute's left arm. "What is it!?" Asked Absolute, as he preformed a screw punch with his left arm, while Yang preformed a corkscrew dropkick, with the two attacks connecting with eachother, causing black and golden lightning to shoot out everywhere. "The last reasons is the humanity has a never quit style of thinking! We will never quit, no matter what!" Declared Yang, as she won the finisher struggle, but Absolute blocked with his other arm. "Humanity has infinite potential, we are only limited by our mind! And lastly, there are 7 billion humans on earth, all different and amazing!" Declared Yang, before she pushed through Absolute, causing a massive explosion behind her. "And that's then end of that" Said Yang, as Hope revived, and Yang's transformation was canceled. They little dragon then went from Yang back to Hope. "Hey Yang" Said Hope, as he stood up. "Hope..." Said Yang, as she went over to him and hugged him. Hope then smiled and Yang, witch she returned.

1 day later, on a stage

"Ok, Lilac. You wanted me to sing? I will. But, Yang's gonna help me, ok?" Asked Hope. "That's ok, daddy" Said Lilac, as she and Blake sat down on some chairs. "Alright, we also got Emily, Ruby and Weiss on some ments" Said Hope. "Ments?" Asked Emily. "Instruments" Said Hope. "Ok, here we go" Said Yang. "Three two one, start" Said Hope, as Emily, Ruby and Weiss started playing.

 **"Doushite kokoro ni Shitagawanai? Akirameru Riyuu nai hazu"**

 _"Yume no hou ga ore wo Tsukihanashite, Kiete yuku… Sore wo tada miokutta"_

"Don't look back"

 **"Oso sugiru Koto nante nai"**

 _"Nageta medal omoteka ura"_

"Now change your life Namida wo Reverse Kitto Re:birth"

 **"Ima Me wo akete"**

 _"Aa Mabushi sa wo kanjita nara"_

"Tenkai Reverse/Re:birth"

 **"Ippo fumidasu no nara"**

 _"Atarashii mirai zu ga"_

"Koko ni tanjou"

 _"Jibun no dame na toko Wakatte te mo"_

 **"Yuzure nakya Sono mama mottyuke yo"**

"Can't take back"

 _"Kako dake wa Torimodosenai"_

 **"Demo kimochi wa jiyuu reset"**

"Now change your life Kuyashisa Reverse Kitto Re:birth"

 _"Ima Omoikiri"_

 **"Aa Oozora ni koe wo ageyou"**

"Joukyou Reverse/Re:birth"

 _"Mou ichido yume no tame"_

 **"Tatakatte miseru to"**

"Koko ni chikau yo"

"Don't lose yourself Mannaka no Jibun rashisa dake"

 **"Ubawarenu you"**

 _"Nakusanu you"_

 **"Mamorinuku"**

 _"sono tame ni"_

"Now change your life"

"Namida wo Reverse Kitto Re:birth Ima Me wo akete"

 _"Aa Mabushi sa wo kanjita nara"_

"Tenkai Reverse/Re:birth"

 **"Ippo fumidasu no nara"**

 _"Atarashii mirai zu ga"_

 **"Koko ni…"**

"It's the re:birth"

 _"Ippo mae e"_

 **"Ima fumidase"**

"Jibun dake no densetsu wo Tsukuriageyou"

"And this is the end of your movie. You're movie. Yes, you're movie. You are movie. Not your, you're. You are the movie. Literally. I was watching you, not you watching me. But anyway. Bye"


End file.
